Once upon a Tsunami
by 2.28.08
Summary: Brian Sheppard didn't expect much for his 14 year old birthday but when a Tsunami comes in and destroys everything, he'll have to keep himself alive with the help of an unexpected friend and only one goal in mind. To find his sister inbetween the waves.
1. Happy Birthday

Somehow that morning felt different, and it wasn't just because it Brian's 14th Birthday, the air felt cold and warm at the same time, it was really unexplainable.

Not to mention that Brian's 2 year old golden retriever Stevie hadn't stopped growling ever since he had woken up.

Brian decided to just ignore the strange behavior and move on with his day. As he walked half asleep into the kitchen he saw a small note glued to the fridge.

"Huh?" he whispered to himself. Moving closer he picked it up and read it out loud "Sorry honey your father and I had to leave early this morning, for a job interview with Casablanca Inc. We'll be back in two days though, be good and take care off your sister. P.S Happy Birthday, signed mom."

"Great, thanks mom and dad, and happy stinking fourteenth birthday to me!"

He sat down grumpily on the couch and started to flip through the channels. "Why are you talking to yourself, again?" Courtney said coming out of her room with hair in one hand and scissors in another.

Brian just stared at her for a second and said "Im not gonna even ask." Looking back at the screen he was starting to relax when all of a sudden loud barks erupted in the backyard.

Startled he jumped to his feet and ran outside. Stevie was standing on top of the plastic table whining and barking, while snapping at the air.

It wasn't just him either a lot of other barks and meows where being heard everywhere. "Stevie, calm down boy!" Brian yelled while struggling to hold onto him.

All of a sudden the ground looked darker as if a huge shadow had blocked out the sun. Looking up he saw what must have been a thousand, no a million birds of different species all flying together at once, and all trying to get away, but from what?

"Something's not right here" he whispered. Running back into the house his eyes caught a glimpse of red warning letters as they passed underneath the screen.

A bit confused he walked toward the television slowly and began reading the message as it passed by a second time.

WARNING: all inhabitants of South Florida must be evacuated at once.

"Huh" he said getting a bit more nervous. Brian flipped through the channels quickly until he reached the news station, when he saw the picture of a huge Tsunami heading his way.


	2. Driving Lessons

A little struck with shock he dropped the remote.

But that lasted less than a second because all of sudden Brian was all action. "Courtney, come on!" he yelled running to grab his dad's SUV car keys.

"What are you planning now dufus?" she said slightly leaning into the wall with a smirk.

"Just for once in your life do what I say and go to the car." "Why, so you can kill me?" she asked "yeah right," and with that she walked to her room.

Yanking her by the arm he glared down at her for a few seconds until she finally said "Alright, alright, I'll go with your little circus act."

Forgetting his sister he ran to the kitchen and stuffed his hands on everything he could grab in the moment. "Beep, Beep" the car said opening the doors.

Brian threw everything in and ran to his backyard. In that moment strong gushes of air stung his eyes, and rain started to fall as lightning shot from every direction. "Stevie come on" he yelled over the thunder.

Jumping in, he turned on the car and then stared blankly at the wheel. Brian had only watched his dad drive once or twice so he didn't know exactly what to do, except push the pedal of course.

"How do you make this stupid thing go back" he yelled honking the horn in frustration. "You're supposed to press the R thingy" Courtney said crossing her arms.

Luckily Brian was tall for his age so he sat comfortably in the driver's seat but that didn't help much when he was so confused. Pressing hard on the pedal the car backed up and suddenly broke the mailbox.

"Oooooo" dad's gonna kill you" Courtney said in an annoying tone of voice. When he was finally on the road he started to get the hang of it and was moving inland rapidly.

Touching the radio buttons he tried to listen to the news but Courtney insisted on listening to her music. "Fine you win" he yelled exasperated. Courtney smiled bobbing her head to the song. Then out of no where she gasped. "Brian…Brian" she whispered weakly. "What, what do you want now you little brat" he yelled. "Look" she said pointing with a plae face to the rearview mirror.


	3. The bleeding girl

Stevie started barking like a crazed wolf about to attack

Stevie started barking like a crazed wolf about to attack. A wave about 15 feet tall, murky black was chasing them at a fast speed.

"Oh god" he yelled. Stepping on the pedal the SUV started to gain speed, and he watched as some people just stood there on the sidewalks staring at a sure death. While other ran around not knowing what to do.

Thier was a korean father with a 3 year old boy and 8 year old girl getting into the car just like he was. An old couple sat on the steps of thier house, holding onto each other with eyes closed. And he saw a cat running on top of a fence with what appeared to be her last kitten.

The water was coming in at every direction now and mostly all the parked cars were being dragged along for the ride.

These waves were so powerful they were crumbling even the toughest buildings. In fact a piece of one came off and squished a 30 year old man flat to the ground. The screaming was horrible and he knew it would forever be locked in his head.

"Courtney close your eyes, okay?" She just nodded covering her ears as well. All Brian said over and over again in his head was "This couldn't be happening, not today, not to him."

Put on your seatbelt" he yelled over the thunder. Strangely she continued obeying him .

The car was zooming past, making every thing blurry. "HONK!!" said a huge, black truck passing by on their right lane. "Ahhh" they both screamed. The last thing Brian could remember seeing was the car smashing into the side of a building. And a huge explosion.

...

The air felt moist against his skin that night. Waking up a bit hazed he pulled his arm out of the water and looked around confused, trying to remember what happened.

He was all damp and on top of a floating car roof, but his skin was dirty, black from the smoke probably.

"Courtney" he shouted shooting up straight like an alarmed deer. The place was full of water. Buildings that once stood 5 stories high were flooded only showing one floor sticking out, but Courtney was no where to be found.

A lot of people were on roofs screaming for help but that was nothing compared to the number still in the water trying to stay alive. Shocked he stared; it was all he could really do. And the calm current now pushed him and his craft across the stream.

"Courtney where are you?" he said tired.

"OW" cried out a voice. He looked around and saw a girl caught in a car door, her leg bleeding.

"Hold on" he yelled. Using his hands he steered the float toward her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked staring at the long slash on her leg.

"Yea I guess, I was coming out of my house with scruffy my little girl when…. I don't know water came from everywhere and slammed me into that car" she said pointing to it accusingly.

"Listen have you seen a little girl about 8 years old?" Brian said. "Um yeah she went that way, she was holding onto a dog, didn't look so good though."

She said weakly her voice failing. Brian stared questioningly as she said "I'm fine it's just the blood loss" and with that collapsed onto the board. The girl seemed about his age with long blonde hair and green eyes.

He couldn't help but notice how cute she was.

She had blanked out and know Brian was trying to close the cut with the ripped off sleeve of his shirt. "Ow!" she yelled waking up suddenly. "Who are you again?" she asked suspiciously.

"Brian." For the rest of the night all was silent only low wailing and crying could be heard all over the city.

**Read and REVIEW!! pLease lol **


	4. The African Messenger

Heyy guys just wanna let you know that ill be updating the next chapter only if I get 3 reviews…

**Heyy guys just wanna let you know that ill be updating the next chapter only if I get 3 reviews….. so just take one sec 2 review and ill happily update much faster!! **

The next morning the sun shone brightly, maybe too brightly. Brain was drying up like a fish out of water. He hadn't had food or water since the Tsunami's surprise attack. The girl wasn't doing so well either.

"What's your name again?" Brian asked. "Veronica" she said dryly. They stared at each other for awhile with so much to ask but no attempts. "So…." Brian said, "How old are you?" Smiling she said "23, you?" "Haha" he said rolling his eyes.

"Your leg okay, it didn't look so great yesterday?" "Yeah its better Doctor Brian." she said slightly smiling as she looked him all over.

"What?"

"Notthing" she said looking away rapidly, but not before Brian saw the red in her cheeks. Suddenly the car roof stopped abruptly.

They had slammed into something and the car roof was starting to crack and break apart. "Can you swim?" Brian asked nervously as his life line started to break apart. "Not with this leg" she yelled. "Well then hold on," and they dove in, salt water stinging thier eyes and all possible cuts and scars.

"Ahhh cold" he said shaking. With Vero in one hand he doggy paddled, kicked and did all he could to reach a log floating bout a mile away. When he reached it and put his arms around it all the splainters dug into his skin causing a trickle of blood to spill.

"Good thing thier aren't any sharks in... Miami Beach central" he said looking around. "Yea..." Vero said holding onto it as well but with a softer grip.

"Well get on it already, one of us should" he said after awhile. Clumsily she grabbed on and tried to balance her weight. "Well this fun, I feel like the titanic now" he said shivering.

After barely 15 minutes something inttrupted the quietness.

Drifting past them was a lady near her 40s covered in traditional African clothes. She talked in a strange language but seemed as pale as a sheet, as if a ghost had just choked her.

"You okay Miss?" Brian yelled out.

"She's speaking French" Vero said. "I studied it for 1 week but I can only make out 2 of the words, they're stupid though."

"Well what are they?" Brian asked impatiently feeling the old lady's stare on his back.

"**Swim quickly**" Veronica said. "What could she mean by that?" Brian said giving it much thought.

"Do you think it's another Tsunami!!" Vero said panicking.

"No I doubt it."

They thought in silence for a few seconds hearing only the old lady scream the verse over and over again, louder each time as she drifted away slowly.

"Did you just touch my leg?" Brian said whispering it out as his eyes grew in fear.

"I'm up here" Vero choked out. "But then ……" Brian was cut off with the sight of a massive gray shark fin coming straight at him.


	5. Mr Jaws

**Im only asking for 2 more reviews so i can put the next one up ****Hopee you like it**

"Jump on" Vero said taking her legs out of the water rapidly.

Brian jumped on the log making it bob around. "Grab my hand, before Jaws over there gets you."

The log started going around in circles where it came to the point that they were both jogging on it.

"At least I got my workout" Vero said. "Hello not that the time, there's a shark underneath us."

By mistake Brian misplaced his foot and fell into the water, drinking gallons of seawater. Trying to gain focus again he swam to the nearest tree limb sticking down and pulled himself up.

"Brian!" screamed Vero as the massive jaws jumped into the air. Dangling like a monkey he looked down after he was safe on top.

"Where'd it go to?" Brian asked cautiously pulling himself up even more. Silence filled the air once again as a fin dove from out of the water towards the log, snapping it into two pieces.

Veronica fell helplessly into the water and stayed under for way too long. Blood was coming up to surface but no their was no Vero in sight.

Finally she came up for air, spitting salt water everywhere.

"Over here" shouted Brian. She nodded half blinded by the stinging salt in her eyes.

"Hurry" Brian yelled, not liking the fact that her leg had reopened, with tasty new blood pouring out for the shark.

She came under the tree and looked up. "Help me up!" she yelled. Holding on by only his feet he dangled down pulling her up. In that moment the shark popped out opening his massive jaws and only managing to get kicked in the head by Vero.

"No way, my feet are mine" she said looking down at the water.

Barely managing to not fall into the cold water again, they fell on each other. Panting loudly they both stared for a minute. "Sorry" she said blushing, as she got off. "Um it's okay…."

He said sitting up with a sly smile. The day passed on with no sign of the shark or a floatable boat. "We're gonna die aren't we" she said dryly looking up at the sky.

"No, not without me screaming at my sister one last time."

After a short pause he added "I promised my parents I'd take care of her, who knows if she's alive" he said remembering the note.

Then out of no where, came "Row, row, row your boat"

"That's not funny right now" Vero said grumpy.

"It's not me Brian added. Underneath them passed a shatty, old row boat with a boy about 10 year's old on it.

"Hey hold on" Brian said dangling from under the tree using his legs again.

"Whoa" the kid said looking straight at Brian. "Mind if we tag along?" Brian said already jumping in.

"We? It's only you kid" the boy said mockingly. "That would be me" Vero said jumping in, wincing at the sharp pain that just went up her leg.

"Hey no girls allowed!" the boy said stubbornly. "Excuse me?" Brian said towering over him.

And with that he said "Welcome" through clenched teeth.

"I have to find my sister, if she's still alive" Brian added. "So I'm taking over this boat, like it or not".

Day turned into night quickly and when all was dark with not one light left in the city, the rain clouds poured.


	6. I can't stand thunder!

They drifted along Main Street, staring at the underwater stores through what they could see in the murky water

They drifted along Main Street, staring at the underwater stores through what they could see in the murky water. "Brian!" Vero yelled suddenly. "What, what happen" he said running over to her. "Um I hate thunderstorms…. I really can't stan..." and with that a big one exploded. She shrieked and slid down onto the floor of the boat covering her face. He lay down next to her and after deciding whether or not to hold her, he gave up and just did. She shivered rapid waves of either cold or stress he couldn't tell and he held onto her tighter, his body heat flowing right onto her. He almost laughed when she spun around and held onto him crushing their bodies together, desperately trying to escape the horrid night. The night was slow and seemed to last forever but eventually the morning rays came. They were welcoming after that long, wet, and cold night. Brian woke up next to Vero, his arms around her waist, eyeing the boy who sat awake grumpily watching them both, arms crossed sitting on the boats bottom. Ignoring his cold glare he turned around to stare at Vero, she looked so peaceful in his arms. Then without thinking he kissed her gently on the forehead, waking her up. "Brian…." She said whispering. "Sorry" he yelped, jumping up and walking away, his cheeks immediately flushing red scarlet. "No don't…" she said grabbing at his wrist. Looking down for a moment he slid down on the floor again and she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. And that's when Brian heard it, barking. "Stevie?" he said softly, then louder "Stevie?" the barking continued. "Courtney" he continued to yell. He grabbed the row and paddled furiously at the water. The boat turned a corner and there on top of Claries destroyed roof was Courtney with Stevie and another dog. "I found them" Brian told Vero, relief overpowering his senses. Stevie jumped into the cold water and swam towards the boat barking and wagging his tail. "I hate dogs" screamed the boy just about to go insane with all the craziness. Vero glared at him as Brian helped Stevie in. "Stevie I can't believe you're alive" said Brian playfully wrestling with him. Vero steered the boat toward the rooftop and found scruffy her own dog who had been washed away by the waves. The small Pomerian got up from Courtney's side and started barking wildly. That's when they saw Courtney's face for the first time. Her forehead had a huge bump and blood streaked down from her hair. "Courtney are you alright?" he said looking down at her. "Just wait till mom and dad find out, you'll be in so much troubleee" she said smirking. "Dam not even a tsunami can change you, you little brat" he said hugging her. After the reunion was complete and everyone was content on their own little piece of solid heave, the silence dawned on them until Vero just had to break it. "So what are we gonna do know?" Vero said holding onto Scruffy who struggled to get loose. A loud cracking made them all jump out of their skins and stare at the oncoming attack slowly making it's way across the churning sea.


End file.
